


Time Keeper

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to slow time down for all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Keeper

It was hard to slow time down for all parties involved. Everything that happened to his lover in moments happened to him in slow eternities. He might have been known as the Flash but he certainly didn’t release too quickly in speed time—

He just released in  _normal_  time too quickly.

Bruce had learned, somehow or another, to control his problem. He learned and mapped. Planned and treated his body like a battle the needed to be won.

Barry would never live it down the moment he almost started crying with the realization he’d lasted more than eight minutes. Bruce never did. All he did was lean forward, lips brushing the soft shell of his ear with heated breath, “Improvement but lacking. _Again_.”

It had taken almost three years to get him to last an hour and even then it was with the help of toys. Bruce hated toys. He might have been a gadget man on the field but it if wasn’t his hand or body bringing pleasure he wanted nothing to do with it. Which, in the long run, should have been endearing but it just left Barry more frustrated that he couldn’t play the toy on his cumming and not Bruce’s skilled hands.

But that was just the name of the game with sleeping with Barry Allen, the Flash. He came too quickly and left too soon.

"I’m sorry. I should have been faster." Deep words left dried lips as rain poured around his thick body.

‘ _Here lies Barry Allen._

_Father._

_Hero._ ’

~~_Lover._ ~~


End file.
